


My lovely Elena.

by cece06



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece06/pseuds/cece06
Summary: S4EP18Their passionate kiss quickly turned into something else.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	My lovely Elena.

“Katerina.“

Elena turned around.

“Elijah.“

The mysterious friend, of the elusive Katherine Pierce, also known as “Em“ is Elijah Mikaelson. Even with her _precious_ humanity off, she's a little shocked by his appearance. The noble Elijah Mikaelson stood right in front of her. Suddenly she also noticed that when Katherine said, friend, she meant _friend_. After a few seconds, Elena got herself together and gave the best Katherine impression she could do, trying not to act surprised.

“You're a little late, aren't you ?“

Despite her harsh tone, Elijah ignored her comment on his tardiness, instead, he took a few steps closer and put his hand on her cheek.

“You colored your hair. I like it.”

Elena nervously chuckled. Even though imitating Katherine wasn't that hard, there is always something about Elijah’s presence that made her nervous. Elena knew what she has to say to make her impression believable but looking directly into his deep dark brown eyes somehow complicated things. Elena is overthinking what her next move should be until she suddenly, she was taken by storm.

He kissed her.

Now it’s debatable if it was just a reflex or Elena not wanting to be exposed as the wrong doppelganger but it only took a few seconds until she kissed him back. And worse the kissing quickly got out of hand and turned into a heavy make-out session.

She teased him with the taste of her tongue, and Elijah couldn’t get enough. Heat build-up.

Elijah’s honor and decency melted away in seconds as he grabbed her by the waist and started running his hand over her bare thighs.

Elena’s entire body started trembling at his single touch.

After that Elijah couldn’t ignore the signs anymore, her hair, her scent, and especially the blue moonlight ring placed on her left hand, on her ring finger.

Elena. His lovely Elena. He never thought he would be kissing and sucking on her soft neck. Elijah always had a thing for her. It may be his curse to always fall for the doppelgangers but he was willing to accept his burden. Though Elena never seemed to leave the Salvatore Brothers, if she wasn’t with the younger of the two, Stefan, she was constantly preserved by the older one, Damon. This was finally his chance to at least taste her once and he took it.

Slowly Elijah made her way down on her, kneeling before her and smoothly putting her underwear out of the way. He met no resistance. Quickly he put his head between her thighs. She was already wet from just a few kisses and touches. He started to lick her in smooth, even strokes. Occasionally nibbling at her clit. Slowly he started using his fangs for extra friction making his black veins come out. She tasted as good as she smelled. Her juices were dripping, and she moaned half his name.

“-ijah.“

Elena had to take all her strength not to cry out loud in pleasure. Her hand was holding on two the pillar at the pavilion the other one was supporting her on the fence behind her. Sweat was dripping down her body and she was panting. While Elena tried to keep her noises down Elijah didn’t intend on stopping what he was doing.

Elijah repeatedly dipped his tongue into her vagina, switching from lightly sucking at her clit to roughly licking her wet folds.

Elena’s entire body began trembling. She moaned his name multiples times, and her juices started flowing like a running river. She was having orgasm after orgasm. And Elijah was taking it all in enjoying her taste and smell. Elena is coming all over the place, Elijah made his way upholding her and trying to give her support. Elena was barely standing on her own being occupied by heavy breathing and shaking.

After a while, she could stand on her own and with a flushed face she looked up to Elijah who just let go of her to straighten his suit.

“I certainly enjoyed our lovely get together but I do have to return to other procedures, tell Katarina the deal with my Brother is over. Oh, and see you next time, my lovely Elena.“

Elena couldn’t believe it, he knew the entire time and didn’t say a word neither did he let it show. She thought her face couldn’t get anymore flushed, but clearly, she was wrong. After all these realizations she flipped. Tears started to fall. She felt everything sadness, anger, fear, happiness, and much more. She felt like she was at peace for the first time in weeks. After standing there for a few more minutes she decided to make her way back to Rebekah and Katherine. A tiny part of her wanted Katherine to know that Elijah, loosely speaking, gave her an orgasm so good it flipped her switch, except with Rebekah being there, and not having the cure, probably not a good idea.


End file.
